


In a trance

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Hypnotism, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/F, For the Win!, Hypnotism, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, sadie 'killers' amethyst's pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Peridot and Amethyst have been messing around with a gem/human hypnotizing device and invite Sadie in on the action.





	In a trance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).

> This is for my friend E350! Thank you for being patient with me!

“Sooo, like, last time I’m gonna ask this, but. You really sure about this?” Amethyst tapped her index fingers together in an uncharacteristic display. “We’ll only do it if you want to.”

“We can _only _do it if you want to.” Clarified Peridot, scowling at a green, boxy looking device. “Hypnotism is an especially voluntary and subjective experience.”

“Guys, really, I’m fine.” Sadie assured with a snort, undoing the fiddly buttons to her leather jacket. “I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t. I’m much better with that stuff now, thanks to the band and you guys.”

“Well I guess you ain’t Sadie _Killer_ for nothin’.” Amethyst scruffed up the hair at her nape, shaking out tension.

“Why are you so nervous, Amethyst?” Peridot turned to her. “You know very well that it’s a harmless procedure meant to ease anxiety and overcome hesitation.” The look in her eye from behind her visor bought Amethyst back to memories of hot, wet fur and growling, making her swallow back a flushed gulp. “Your apprehension is going to impede Sadie’s session at this rate.”

“If it helps, I’m not worried at all.” Sadie gave Amethyst a confident look, laced with warmth and love.

“It’s just different this time,” Amethyst huffed, feeling silly. “Last time it was just me and P-dot.” After a pause, she quickly amended. “Not that I don’t want you here. I just gotta adjust, is all.”

“We’re all adjusting.” Said Peridot, who happened to also be adjusting her device to the right frequencies. The device could emit sound vibrations at a frequency that altered and subdued a gem’s energy levels and thoughts, rendering the target virtually hypnotised and malleable to the device-wielder. Peridot had _suggested_ Amethyst fuck her as a hungry werewolf while she was under this trance, and that suggestion had yielded some _results, _to hers and Amethyst’s delight. Peridot also didn’t mean to hypnotise Greg a week later, but she managed to, and found out that this device also worked on humans, although more in a binaural beats sense (which Greg digged).

“She’s right, you’re not the only one. This is all pretty new.” Sadie shook Amethyst’s shoulder in a friendly manner, like a show of solidarity in the face of inexperience. “I mean, I’ve never been hypnotised before, let alone in a context like…y’know…” She pressed herself to Amethyst in a half-hug. “It’s new. And I’m all about new stuff now.”

“Yeah…” Amethyst nodded, convinced. “Yeah!!” She whooped as she snatched up Sadie, who squealed and laughed as she was hauled through the sticky, gaping maw of Amethyst’s door.

“Wait!!” Peridot gasped, scampering after them before the door thumped shut. “The calibration isn’t done yet, wait for me!!”

* * *

Peridot clicked the back of her device on, grinning cockily at the quiet whir that started up. “Okay, I have now completed the calibration. We are ready to fly.”

Amethyst managed to pull her face away from Sadie’s, giving her bare waist a pinch as she dragged her attention to Peridot, which was hard when she was draped so comfortably in Sadie’s limbs and warmth. “About time, dude.” She grinned as Sadie tried to pull her back with kisses to the cheek, pressed hard and wet.

Peridot stuck her tongue at them, but it was ignored by Amethyst, whose mane of lavender had fluffed up enough to render Sadie hidden when she climbed on top of her. Sadie’s giggling came through loud and clear as she pushed Amethyst off.

“Okay, okay, “she laughed through Amethyst’s whine, “I’m ready.” She held her hand out towards Peridot, requesting. “Peridot:_ Commence_.”

“As you wish~” Peridot smiled, a tooth quirking out that both Amethyst and Sadie adored. She pressed a button and suddenly a soft sound was coming from all directions, which caused the two on the mound of blankets to flinch in surprise, Sadie giving a ‘whoa, cool’.

“I installed speakers.” Peridot explained, but again Amethyst was too busy watching Sadie. Unlike how Amethyst had been, Sadie’s reaction was more gradual, her sense of awareness dropping over time as she became more accustomed to the noise. It was the speed of the frequency that did it; for gems, it was high, and for humans it was low, meaning Peridot couldn’t hypnotise them both at the same time, and that Amethyst was unaffected entirely.

“She won’t do anything she won’t want to do. It isn’t like she’s a different person. Just how you weren’t a different gem. You wanted to be ravenous.” Peridot let herself snicker quietly. Amethyst blushed.

“Yeah I know.” Amethyst waved a hand in front of Sadie’s face gently, getting a content hum in response. “I wonder what Sadie wants.”

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Peridot stepped forward, getting Sadie’s vacant attention. “Sadie. What is it that you would like out of this session?”

Sadie looked straight to Peridot, but also straight _through_ Peridot. “I want…to be powerful…confident…to feel special. I want to feel how I do when I play _Sadie Killer, _with my… new friends.”

“Yoo, sounds like a strap could realize that reeeaal good.”

“Excellent idea, Amethyst!!” Peridot raced to them, only to sidestep and dive into the pillow pile, surfacing with a harness and green dildo. Amethyst snatched it from her, hooking the dildo into the O ring before draping the whole thing over her crotch, lining the base of the toy with her clit. She lifted her half-lidded eyes to Sadie.

“Come and get it~”

Sadie complied eagerly, clapping her hands to Amethyst’s open thighs to steady herself as she began to lap. Amethyst jumped at her forwardness but quickly settled into watching Sadie’s tongue trace all over her fake dick, pink and damp against the striking silicone. It got especially good when she decided to take it in her mouth and go down on it, nudging the cock’s base to stimulate Amethyst’s clit. Amethyst stifled a moan and brushed her fingers against Sadie’s nape. Peridot decided then that it was the best time to start kissing her neck, and Amethyst couldn’t have agreed more.

Sadie seemed to get bored with the dildo, because she slid the harness to the side, pressing her tongue directly to Amethyst’s folds instead. Amethyst shifted her hips up eagerly but otherwise refused to make a sound. Peridot watched her jaw clench stubbornly, with the wish to unwind it.

That could’ve also been Sadie’s goal as she went a step further, hoisting her arms around Amethyst’s legs, lifting Amethyst’s lower body into the air until all the blood could rush to her head. Her silky hair splayed out from the change but Amethyst still did her best to remain composed, flushed in the face while she watched Sadie eat her out from above.

“It’s all you can eat, huh?”

She felt Peridot brush past them both and looked to the side to find the harness gone. Peridot began to grumble and Amethyst felt Sadie shift at ministrations hidden by her own plushy body. Just before she asked, Peridot started giggling to herself.

“That sounds like Evildot.” Amethyst commented before giving a raspy gasp, shuddering at Sadie’s tongue circling her clit. Sadie gave her no chance at recovery, quietly slipping her index into her, warming her insides. Amethyst eagerly prepared herself for the long haul but Sadie left her hanging again, slowly lowering her down again without any stimulation.

“Heeey, can we stick to like, one sex position per five minutes at _least_\--” She peeked an eye open to let herself eye Sadie, only to be pleasantly greeted by the sight of her now in the harness, bobbing green dildo at the ready. Peridot had proudly nestled herself into Sadie’s neck, green body flush against her back. Her little kisses and nips along Sadie’s neck and collarbone were quiet in comparison to the huffy little purrs she gave off. The sight of her strapless shoulders let Amethyst know quite easily that she’d joined them in their nudity. Amethyst could only grin, waggling her eyebrows.

“Nice of you to join us, Pussydot. Now,” She languidly rolled to her belly, propping herself up on pillows before hiking her ass into the air, still grinning like a smartass. “I’m _very_ ready.”

“Sadie,” Peridot chirred. Amethyst couldn’t help but snicker at her overconfidence. “If you will.”

Sadie’s hands had a subtle strength to them, one that Amethyst felt she wasn’t far off experiencing firsthand as her hips were shifted up to make more room. The damp silicone of the dildo brushed against her unexpectedly -- or, expectedly, more of a matter of when -- pressing the white tufts above her clit against her before making light contact with her clit -- holy _shit_, she needed that -- and trailing through her labia in the most tantalizing way. She was wet enough; she just wanted to suck it in _right_ then and there, and it hadn’t even hit her vag yet-- oh wait.

She allowed herself the smallest moan and wiggle of her hips to signal that that was very much where she wanted the head. But it wasn’t what ended up happening, so she tried very hard not to rock back as Sadie gently thrusted forward again, bumping against her in reverse. This teasing happened several times and Amethyst was getting some ideas at Peridot’s silence.

“A-Are you making her do that,” She found herself panting, “or--?”

“No no, that’s all Sadie.” Peridot was peering over Sadie’s shoulder like a gremlin.

“Huh.” Amethyst tried not to keen with want, refusing to flop her head into the cushions just yet. She refused to show Peridot and Sadie her face, or rock her hips too overtly. They weren’t gonna get a show--

Her breath hitched and she stiffened and the ‘ooooh fuck, _Sadie_’ was unintentional as Sadie met her slit and pushed in with one slow movement, filling her up gently at an agonizingly slow pace. Peridot’s purring went up in pitch and Amethyst knew she was getting the best view about now. She felt Sadie hilt her and go still, letting her adjust. She whined unashamedly and it didn’t matter now, because if she just moved a little bit, just a little bit--

“_Fuck!” _She gasped at Sadie drawing out, only to thrust right back in. Sadie stopped playing around, catching Amethyst in a circling rhythm before hammering down, leaving her breathless. Amethyst could do nothing but hang on for the ride, clutching for the pillow under her chest as she moaned at the warm pleasure rushing through her.

“That looks fun.” Peridot commented while Amethyst panted out breathy moans below her.

Amethyst replied by groaning into a pillow as Sadie fucked her. She felt the blankets to her side shift but only acknowledged it when she felt like she had to, looking up to find Peridot grinning at her smugly.

“Nngh.” Amethyst shuddered. “What.”

“I just thought that I would join you.” Peridot explained, before deciding to push herself under Amethyst’s arm. She squeezed herself between the now wet pillow and Amethyst, face to face with her sparkling gemstone. Amethyst grunted and nearly fell forward but they made it work.

“Hello~” Peridot purred to her gemstone, reaching blindly for Amethyst’s breasts. She felt her squeeze them together, as was their usual routine, but this time she was already way past thrumming want.

Amethyst huffed out a laugh, watching Peridot’s concentrated face. “Hey. What are you doing, nerd?”

“Observe.”

Peridot reached up and drug her blue tongue over the blunt facets of Amethyst’s gem, earning a hot shiver and raspy groan. Amethyst felt her whole being resonate, and she could only call the emotion that came next love.

“Peri…” She whispered, heat constricting against the toy that fucked into her. “That’s…” She trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut in concentration. Feeling were bursting inside her, from both her chest and her pussy, and they raced to meet and crash and flutter in her middle. Sadie clung to her hips, doing her so good, so _satisfyingly_, while Peridot pleasured her very being, traced her core. It all became so much and she flew over her threshold, letting out high-pitched squeaks that grew into watery gasps of relief into whining praise as she arched her back and trembled in ecstasy. She knows Peridot is crushed in her grip but she can’t let her go just yet, not until she experiences every last hot electric, coursing shudder that rips through her, leaving her body hot, sweaty and overwhelmed in pleasure that will eventually seep out, leaving her pleasantly exhausted.

She knows she’s squashed Peridot as she slumped, but Peridot was asking for it by laying there.

“What the fuck…” She groaned happily into Peridot’s hair, who tried her best to squirm out from under her. She feels Sadie pull out gently around the same time Peridot frees herself.

“Me next!” She said greedily, only to yelp in pain, of which is caused by having rolled on something hard. They only noticed the quiet whirring had stopped coming from the speakers when they heard Sadie’s normal voice, making them snap to her in confusion.

“Wow. That felt... _really good_.” Sadie was admiring her own wet dick when she noticed their eyes on her. Her face slowly pulled into a confident grin, and the stars in her eyes reminded them of a certain kid. Amethyst reached up to muss up her hair to really give her that fucked look, even though she’d been doing the fucking.

“Kudos,” Amethyst rumbled, grinning, “That was a damn good fuck, _Sadie Killer_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend E350!
> 
> Find me on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Chozo_war_yah)


End file.
